


Plum Pudding

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Androids, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019: Treat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Joe teaches Sam something new in hopes he will start to fit in better.





	Plum Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Karen had gotten into the habit of bringing Sam around to Joe's shop after school. Sam seemed to like Joe and Joe had seemed to show a liking to them. Karen thought Sam was in a particularly weird mood when she picked him up, but he didn't say anything, and she was holding out hope had would confide in Joe.

The familiar sound of the bell on the shop's door alerted Joe to their presence and he looked up from the orders or bills on the counter that has been occupying his attention.

"Hi Joe," Sam said, walking straight past him toward the back of the store.

Joe watched him go past and then looked at Karen. "What's up with him?"

'I don't know. Honestly, I was hoping he might tell you," Karen said, uneasy.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Joe said, moving out from behind the counter. He wiped his hands on his pants which, Karen noted to herself was one of his unconcious ticks.

Karen and Sam didn't need to eat but she couldn't very well be seen walking into a grocer's almost every day and never coming out with food. So, with Joe off to find Sam, she decided to mindlessly pick up items. She idly moved closer to where Sam and Joe were talking. They were picking up items in the small housewares section and Karen thought Joe was telling Sam about them.

When she got within earshot, careful not to draw attention to herself, she overheard Sam ask in a nearly emotionless voice, "Joe, what is a teacher's pet?" If Karen wasn't Karen she may not have even noticed the hurt in Sam's voice, but she could parse the emotion immediately and his sadness crashed in on her. She didn't move, and even ventured a look toward Sam and Joe. Joe had been squating so he was at Sam's height. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, his fatherly instincts involuntary at this point.

"Sam, have kids at school been calling you 'Teacher's Pet'?"

Sam put the rope he had in his hands back on the shelf and turned toward Joe. "Yes. I don't know what it means, but I know it's not nice." 

"Well, Sam, some kids are not nice. But, being a Teacher's Pet isn't so bad, it just means you answer a lot of questions. We talked about this, you have to let the other kids try. I know it's hard, but pretend you don't know the answer sometimes." Joe smiled at Sam, "Remember?"

Sam shrugged, "I try Joe, but they don't answer, and then we are just sitting there and the teacher is staring at me. So, I give her the answer."

"Okay Sam," Joe said ruffling his hair, "It's okay, you did good. Maybe we can tell Karen and she can talk to your teacher, ask her not to look to you when everyone else is quiet. Okay?"

"Okay," Sam said resigned.

"I have an idea…" Joe said with excitement, standing up. "Karen?" he called in her direction and she startled. There was a chest high shelf between her and them and Sam was still interested in the tools on the wall so she hoped he didn't see her eavesdropping. 

She made a show of walking louder towards them, saying back to Joe, "Yes?"

"Do you and Sam have to run home for anything?" Joe asked eagerly.

"No, we don't have anything specific planned, why?"

Joe reached over Sam and grabbed a box of chalk off the shelf, holding it out to Sam. "Have you ever played hopscotch Sam?"

The mention of hopscotch made Karen think of Leo, he always loved creating elaborate courts.

"No, what's that?" Sam's spirits were already lifted. Kids easily moved on and Karen allowed herself to wonder what being a kid was like.

"Come on, let's go outfront and I'll show you. If Karen says it is okay you can take the chalk to school tomorrow and hopefully make some new friends." Joe held out his hand, and Sam took it. He smiled at Karen as they passed and she smiled back. She set her produce down on the counter and followed them out, the sound from the bell on the door following them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/profile).


End file.
